


bad at cooking

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Have you ever actually cooked something before?”
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	bad at cooking

Rayla woke up from her slumber, the smell of food in her nostrils. Her mouth watered, even though it smelt unusual, but it was definitely meat.

Wait, that was the meat she had caught, that she was going to cook in the morning.

The elf immediately sat up from her sleeping bag, and saw Callum by the warm fire, currently trying to roast the rabbit she had caught a few hours ago. It was supposed to be their breakfast, but now Callum was roasting it, and had covered it with strange leaves.

“Callum, what are you doing?”

“I wanted to surprise you with cooking the rabbit for you. You’re always the one doing the cooking and that’s not fair.”

“Have you ever actually cooked something before?”

He shook his head.

“Not really, but I’ve seen you do it, so I thought I would give it a try.”

“Well, I can see that, and I’ll immediately give you some tips. We skinned the rabbit before bed so that the meat could get some fresh air before we grilled it, and therefore would taste better. Two, I have no idea what those plants you’ve put on for flavor are, and three, you’ve already roasted it for too long.”

Silence.

“Damn it.”

Callum immediately removed the meat from the fire, scared that he has screwed it up. And Rayla took out her knives.

“Might as well have a night snack when it’s warm, right? Let’s see how you did.”

Rayla cut up a few pieces of the charred meat, and gave half to Callum. Both tasted it, and Rayla has to fight hard to not do a disgusted face. It was terrible to put it mildly, but she kept eating. It had taken her a while to catch the animal, and she wouldn’t waste it.

She saw how Callum looked at her, the green eyes just screaming “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll never cook without you beside me ever again.”


End file.
